


Proposal

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lovely night in winter, Kizami takes his boyfriend Kurosaki out to a special dinner, calling it a relaxing and special date. But on that night, Kizami wishes to propose to the person he loves most. If it all goes well then Kizami can make himself a promise to make Kurosaki happy for the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't agree with marriage. That's just my opinion, but I believe that happiness can't come out from it in the real world. It works out in fiction, though. It's nice to right about it in fiction so I'm going to go do that. Enjoy.

Kizami's POV

Snow fell all day on that Saturday. Right until morning when it cleared. But this is about that Saturday. The day I decided to bite the bullet and ask my boyfriend to marry me. Since we're both men, we have to apply for a civil partnership. But it doesn't matter. I still disagree with marriage, making a big fuss over one day, spending too much money for that one day. It's a waste. But with a civil partnership it's almost like eloping. Not a lot of money is required, but it doesn't mean that it's not special. And I want to make Kurosaki happy. He deserves all the happiness in the world. He's done so much for me in the past so I wish to give the same back to him. If he says no, however, I guess we could just stay as lovers. But, realistically speaking, I'm not sure how easy it can be to mend a relationship after breaking it with an unwanted proposal. I clenched the small box in my pocket as I became nervous at the thought. I took a deep breath, the cold air swirling from my lips visibly. I'm not usually one to give into nervousness or anxiety. But this was different to any situation that I have been in. I was really going to propose. 

Kurosaki walked next to me, appreciating the sights of the snow as we walked through the streets of Osaka. We moved there a while after graduating from college. We both went to a seperate university but managed to see eachother again afterward. That was three years ago, around the time we started dating. I'm twenty-four now, Kurosaki twenty-three. We weren't going to be young forever so I thought that we might as well try something as crazy as marriage. Of course, it's mainly because I love Kurosaki. I love him more than anything in the world. Back when I was in high school, I couldn't even comprehend the feeling. Being with Kurosaki showed me a lot about human emotion. I've never been happier. As we walk side-by-side, the snow crunching under our feet, I feel nervous and doubtful. What if he says no? What if things get awkward? I thought a lot about how I would propose and when the right time would come. Thinking about it used to give me headaches because I stressed over it so much. Well, it was now or never. After all that thinking, deciding on whether to go through with it or not, I now knew. I was certain that I wanted this. "Hey, Kizami, what's the matter? You haven't said a word since we left the house". Crap. I couldn't let him get suspicious. I wanted to surprise him. "Oh, really? Sorry. I've been kind of stressed out recently because of work. I guess that I really needed some time with you so that's why I planned this dinner". "If you were stressed we could have taken some time off and went to a hot springs. It's certainly cheaper than the place we're going to. How did you get a reservation, anyway?" "I pulled some strings". "Really? I bought a nice sweater and pants. Do you think it will be alright?" "Of course. It's not a totally fancy restaraunt but there should be limits. Besides, you look cute no matter what you wear". "S-stop it, you'll make me blush". I chuckled, adoring how timid he was being. No wonder I loved him so much. I took his hand in mine as we walked. The street wasn't crowded so no one would see. But we couldn't exactly act like this in the restaruant so we might as well make it last. 

"You're hand is really warm". Kurosaki pointed out, squeezing the leather of my glove and locking fingers with me. "Is that so?" Good thing I was wearing gloves over my sweaty palms. I guess that's how nervous I was. "It's just the gloves. It's really toasty". "Hm. I might just get leather ones too. They feel really warm. Almost hot". "Really? Is it too hot for your hand?" "Nah, it's actually helping. It's freezing out here". "Well, when we get back home, how about we take a long, hot, bath together, hm?" "That sounds nice. Can there be bubbles?" "Heh, are you still a kid?" "At heart, yes. We could make it more mature with those nice scented candles that you secretly buy". "I don't buy scented candles". "Liar. I saw them. So you like strawberry the best?" "Shut up". I said, light-heartedly, knowing that he was just teasing me. "Well, actually, I know for a fact that strawberry is your favorite flavour because you always buy strawberry flavoured-". "Okay, okay. I admit it. I buy scented candles just...please don't finish that embarrassing sentence". "Hahaha, okay. I won't. Sorry". My face warmed up from the cold. I was a grown man and I still became flustered. "Are you blushing? It might just be the cold, but...". "N-no...". "Daww, so cute". "Who are you calling cute? You're the cute one, for several reasons". "Name them then". "Why...?" "Because it's nice to hear it from you. You look so happy when you talk about me. I feel the same when I talk about you to collegues and friends. They say that my cheeks go all red and I get really excited when I talk about stuff that anyone would consider mundane". Kurosaki's cheeks reddened then. So he gets excited too? That made me happy to hear. "So, go on. What's so cute about me?" "W-well, er, where to begin...Um, your smile is really cute. Your eyes, your hair when it becomes loose in the morning. How you wake up so sleepy and dazed that you kiss the corner of my lips by accident instead of directly on them. It's really cute when you're so passionate about something that you would really get into it whether it was sport or your job. I think it's really cute when you always kiss me goodbye before work and when you kiss me a hello when I come back. And I think it's really cute that you still blush whenever we make love. You get really flustered and say really embarrassing things without realising. It's so adorable". I lost track of when to stop talking. I got carried away and spilled a whole confession. I made a confession to him years ago but this felt so new. Kurosaki stared at me as we walked, amazed by my passionate and sincere words. "Woah, I...I didn't realise. Wow...I guess I'll have to start writing a list of things that I adore about you and 1-up that. It'll take at least three pages". "Haha, I hope so". Talking to Kurosaki normally like this made me feel like a teenager again, when I wasn't at my parents house. Good thing I moved out during university since there were dorms. Anyway, even though we talked romantically to eachother, I felt that the banter was what made it seem like we were teenagers again. It seemed so long ago. So little time but so much has passed since then. 

The restaurant was quiet, a smooth song playing in the backround. We were taken to our table, our outdoor wear removed except for our shoes. Sitting at our table, the waitress brought us two menus each, one for choosing a meal and the other for a selection of alcohol. This was a mature place, after all. I looked up from my menu to see Kurosaki looking over his with anticipation. I couldn't help but smile. "Kurosaki, you look...really nice tonight". "Oh, um...Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself". The ring was in my coat pocket, not with me right now. I wasn't planning to propose here, in public. That would probably embarrass Kurosaki. I was going to wait until we got back to the apartment. There would be more alcohol, some scented candles and...the bedroom. I wanted tonight to be special and romantic for Kurosaki. You hear about idiots that think that proposing during a sports game is romantic and meaningful when it ends up embarrassing their partners. It ends in heartbreak. I wouldn't agree with anything huge either, something flashy and overdone. It's better to do something nice for your partner. Something special and loving. Heh, this is so unlike me to say something so sappy. But ever since I considered the thought of a proposal, I couldn't get it out of my head. Kurosaki and I were as happy as can be. I doubted that a civil partnership would change that happiness. We already live together and have been close since we were children. Although, back then, I took Kurosaki for granted and I still hate myself for that. I sometimes thought if he would be better off without me. If he would be happier with a woman. But the thing that makes our relationship unbreakable is trust. Neither of us is a yes-man or naive. We just trust eachother, building that trust up from childhood. I would never betray Kurosaki and I trust that he would never betray me. We both have a social life away from eachother. Kurosaki has friends from work and so do I, meaning that we don't have to be with eachother twenty-four-seven like most couples. There's also the fact that we're both men. We understand eachother and can talk about certain things that you can't with a woman. In the bedroom we know where all the good spots are so we can definitely keep our sex life alive and intersting. How happier could we be? 

"I think I'll have sake". I said, putting down the alcohol menu. "Heh, you really like your sake, don't you?" "I don't drink that much, anyway, but it's my favorite drink". "I know. I was thinking of buying some alcohol for your upcoming birthday. It was gonna be the stuff to make egg-nog". "Do you remember that one christmas in college? You invited me to the party going on at your university. It was a holiday but people still held it there". "Yeah, I remember. We stayed for about ten minutes before going up to my room. I made a few glasses of egg-nog and we celebrated another year together, just the two of us". Kurosaki looked a little bashful then, but he looked at me regardless. "We...turned off the lights and kept that one ugly lamp on next to the bed. I remember you kissing me on the forehead and saying 'Merry Christmas' in a whisper. We made love and...you told me that you loved me before I could say it myself. When I did, you hugged me tightly and I could feel the heat on your face from the mix of alcohol and your sincerity. I remember everything so clearly because it was so amazing and...". We both fell silent. Kurosaki looked as if he just woke up to reality, like coming out of a dream. He smiled and laughed quietly. "Haha, s-sorry, sorry. I must sound like a poetic sap to you. I feel silly". "Don't. That was well-said. I remember that christmas, too. It was enchanting, wasn't it?" I touched the tips of Kurosaki's fingers with my own, not wanting to create awkwardness for when the waitress came back. But Kurosaki took it further. He overlapped his hand over mine and smiled kindly. Feeling the warmth of his fingers made my heart pound. I really did feel like a teenager, getting all flustered over a boy. God that sounds weird coming from me. But it was the truth. We retracted our hands when we could hear footsteps coming towards our table. It was the waitress. "Ready to order?" She asked in a chirpy tone. 

Dinner was certainly filling. Kurosaki sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. "Guh...Is this what pregnant women feel like?" I chuckled quietly, covering my mouth. "Shut up, you're over-exaggerating". "Hehe, I guess so". Kurosaki sat up again, taking a drink of his cocktail. "Do you always buy girly drinks?" "It's not a girly drink. I just don't like beer. It's disgusting". "I agree. It is disgusting". I only ever tried a sip...once. I gagged on it and poured it down the sink. Kurosaki didn't finish his first either. I wasn't totally put off by alcohol, just the really cheap shit. Sake was the only alcohol that I ever had and I only drink on special occasions. That one christmas in college was an exception. The waiter brought over dessert and our last drinks. I only had one so far but this would probably take its toll. "Enjoy..." "Thank you". I said to the waiter as he left. "Wow, this looks delicious. The dessert looks pretty good too". "Haha, you like the alcohol?" "Yeah. It's really smooth and sweet". Kurosaki took another sip from his glass. This alcohol was supposed to go with the dessert as a complimentary because of the sweet taste. "This is my last glass of anything. I don't want to end up throwing up in a place like this". "You won't. It might make us feel a little tipsy later but we should be fine, if you're not a light-weight". "No, I can handle my drinks. But I've never been drunk before". Neither of us have ever been drunk. We've only ever been a little tipsy. Kurosaki tried the dessert. It was a small chocolate sandwhich with cream inside. There were two each, along with the champange. "It's good". Kurosaki said, licking the tip of his thumb. I tensed up a little. In my state I felt a little impatient. It died down but I was still anticipating for tonight. The proposal, of course, but also sex. Due to work recently we haven't really done it in nearly two weeks. This would be perfect. I payed the bill with the money that I put aside for tonight after working my ass off for extra hours to earn extra money. It worked and that's why we haven't had sex in two weeks. But tonight would be the night. We would do it until we lost all energy, and then I would propose when we caught our breath. I felt anxious again. Stuffing my hands in my coat pockets again, as if making sure that the ring didn't disappear. But the box was still in there. I could have left it at home but it was a kind of motivation to keep it with me, to remind me that I could do it and that I wasn't going to back away. 

When reaching the apartment, the main lights remained off. Only the lamp at the enterance was turned on, creating a dim light. I approuched Kurosaki from behind, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his back into my chest. He held onto my forearms at his chest as I kissed his cheek, temple and ear, smothering my face into the side of his neck too. I couldn't hold back anymore. "Mm, nn, haa, Kizami...A little impatient, aren't you?" "I can't help it. Kurosaki, I want you. Now". "Hm, that's probably the alcohol talking. Mn...Just...wait a minute. Ha, ah, mnn...n-nn!" I licked Kurosaki's ear from inside and the shell, making Kurosaki moan. I cupped his crotch with my hand, pressing my palm into it to feel that he was already a bit hard. "Hmn! Nn...Just, ah, w-wait, hm, n-no...Not here, ah, aah...". I wasn't the only one under the effects of alcohol. Kurosaki's face felt hot against my lips. I wanted him, badly. "Just, aa, I have to, mn! F-freshen up in-in the b-bathroom-ah!". I let go of Kurosaki. He panted heavily. "Th-thanks. I'll be there in a minute". "Alright...". I kissed his lips before letting him go to freshen up. This was a good chance to hide the ring and set things up. I turned on the lamps in our bedroom, hiding the ring in a side-drawer next to the bed. I then set up two scented candles on each side-table. Taking off my shirt, I tossed it to the floor carelessly and sat down on the bed, facing the bathroom. Just then, the door slowly opened. I looked to Kurosaki. He got rid of his sweater too, only wearing his shirt and pants, no socks either. I gulped, excited and impatient. "I'm ready". Kurosaki muttered, his cheeks red. "C'mere. I really can't wait anymore". Kurosaki didn't linger. He approuched me, practically pouncing as he clashed his lips to mine. Parting his lips with my tongue, I dove right in. Our tongues wrestled and pushed against eachother aggressively. The warmth of Kurosaki's mouth sent shivers down my spine. "Mmph, nn, mn, mmm, haa, h-mn...haaah...". Kurosaki moaned against the kiss before we pulled away from eachother. A string of saliva connected our tongues as we panted against eachother's faces. Kurosaki quickly moved back into a kiss, pushing me back onto the bed. I rolled us over so that I was on top and in control. I wanted to make Kurosaki feel good tonight. Really good. So good that he would barely be able to walk tomorrow. I explored his mouth with my tongue, knowing where everything was and how it felt as I had explored that mouth many times. I moved my tongue around the enterance of Kurosaki's throat, making him moan more. My hand travelled up his shirt. I could feel him shiver. "Mn...Ah, haah...Your hand is...freezing, aa...". "Sorry. Things will warm up very soon. Relax, like you always do". "Mn...m-mn~! Hm...haa...ha-ah-!" His shirt had raised up, allowing me access to his vulnerable chest. I licked one of his nipples, pressing the tip of my tongue into it and circling. That and the use of my thumb on the other one in the same rhythm. I wanted to tease him just a little bit since I knew he secretly liked it. His nipples were quite sensitive, along with his ears, neck, sides and bellybutton. It was cute to see him get excited when I touched or licked those places. "Hmn! Ku, uu, nm, nng!" "Don't hold your voice in". I panted against his chest. "Let me hear it. Please". I undid Kurosaki's pants, pulling them down to his thighs. It was enough to be in reach of his stretched out boxers. 

I used my right hand to massage the buldge under his boxers. I did so over the clothing, just to be a tease. Kurosaki rolled on his side to shy away from it, but I proceeded regardless. "Hmn-nnm! Mm...mm, aa, haa, a-haa! Ah, ah, uugh, mn, hn! Kizami...w-wait! Wai-hmn! Nah-ah!" I squeezed his covered erection, feeling a slight wet spot form at the head. He was tipsy and aroused so he was weak. Kurosaki never handled sex well when he had alcohol in his system. He brought out his true sensitivity while trying to hide it. It was so adorable. "Kurosaki...". I whispered into his ear, dragging my tongue up the shell, then down to the lobe before slipping my tongue inside, circling it around the flat surface inside his ear while rubbing and palming his erection. "Hnn! Nn! Ah-aa! Haa, hah! Ah, ah, aah! Haa! Ki-Kizami, n-no! Kh!" I slid my hand into his underwear, massaging his cock and feeling the tip leak like crazy. "Aa-haa...aah, aaah...mn-n-nah! Aah! Kizami, I'm gonna...I'm about to c-come!" His cock felt really hot and hard in my hand, twitching and leaking prematurely. He even turned again onto his knees and elbows for more leaverage, moving his hips in the same rhythm as my hand as it picked up the pace. "Hmah-ah! Ah! Haa! Aa! Aaa! Haa, haa, aa, ahn!" "You're fidgeting so much. Do you wanna come that badly?" "Y-yeah! Yeah...Aah, haa, haa...aaa...". Kurosaki's needy voice was turning me on. My own erection was pushing against the inside of my pants and boxers, storing so much heat. I rubbed my thumb around the slit of Kurosaki's manhood, feeling it spill and overflow. He was really close. With a few more hard strokes, Kurosaki spilled everything. I managed to avoid getting it all over my hand and fingers but Kurosaki made quite a mess. "Haa...haaa...haah...K-Kizami...". Kurosaki turned on his back again to face me, panting and sweating. He looked really worn out. 

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Y-yes. It was a little...sore, but it felt really good". And all I did was get him off. I leaned down, my lips close to his as I whispered an apology. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you". I kissed him deeply, running my tongue over his lips before slipping it past them. Kurosaki moaned quietly, running his fingers through the back of my hair. Once I pulled away, I began unbuttoning Kurosaki's shirt. He held my wrist to stop me at the last button. "Wait, aren't you hard too?" I hesitated. I didn't want this to be about me. I wanted Kurosaki to feel good the most tonight. "Uh, I'm fine. I'm okay just as long as you feel good". I avoided the question. As much as it would be nice, I wouldn't want to make Kurosaki do anything. "Kizami, it's okay. I want you to feel good, too. There's no point if I'm the only one getting off. Here". Kurosaki sat up, pushing me back onto my rear so that I was sitting and leaning on my hands. Kurosaki undid my pants. "Woah, woah, it's fine. I'm fine. You don't have to-...!" Kurosaki kissed the buldge in my boxers, holding it in his fingers. "It's really hot...and hard. Were you holding back all this time?" Kurosaki smiled up at me. My face grew as hot as his. "This isn't just about making me feel good-ever, not even on my birthday. Sex is about both partners, right? You wanna come, don't you?" Feeling his hot breath over my covered erection was a bit unbearable. I clenched the bedsheets, giving into temptation. "Okay. Go ahead". Kurosaki gave a small smile at my defeat. He understood that I was being considerate of him, but Kurosaki was just as stubborn as I was. My erection sprang free once my underwear was lowered with my pants. My cock felt hot and heavy, pulsing and twitching under the sensation of Kurosaki's hot breath. He took a hold of it, running his tongue up and down the shaft. "Haa, haa, ha, aah...mm, mn, Kurosaki...". I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, wanting more. His tongue was so soft and slick, teasing me by only using his tongue and making wet sounds as he dragged it along the tip, like a cat lapping up milk. I felt myself start to spill fluid prematurely. But I couldn't help it. Kurosaki was being such a tease to me and I liked it. 

"Haa, haa, a-ah! Ah!" He pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, making me yelp as the excitement shivered down my cock. "That sounded like a cry of pleasure, y'know". Kurosaki teased, running his tongue over the leak spilling out. "K-Kurosaki, y-you win. So please stop teasing me...". "Alright. I will". Kurosaki shut his eyes, engulfing the head to the side of his cheek. "Hm, nn! Nn-nah, aah-ah!" Kurosaki sucked and licked while letting out moans on purpose. The vibrations made the sensation more weird and amazing. Taking in more, I felt the head hit his throat for a moment before he moved his lips away and back down. I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. "Mnn, mn, nn! ah! aah, haa! haah, a-aaa! ah, ahh! Kuro-Kurosaki!". I ran my fingers through his hair, forcing his head down. "S-sorry, I can't hold back!" I lowered myself down onto my back, biting my bottom lip, beginning to thrust myself into Kurosaki's mouth. "Haa! Haa! A-ahn! Aah! Go-gonna come!" I felt my manhood shiver warmly as I exploded everything into Kurosaki's mouth. My hand collapsed from the top of his head as I panted. Kurosaki quickly sat up, coughing and sputtering. Shit...I quickly, but clumsily, sat up myself. "Shit, Kurosaki, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I cupped his cheeks with both hands. He forced a smile, tears at the corners of his eyes. "I-I'm fine. I'm happy that I could make you feel good. I'm very happy, I promise". I leaned in, kissing his forehead. "Guh...It was really thick, though. Do you still refrain from masturbating?" I chuckled, nodding. "Y-yeah...But I'm not a teenager, you know". "Me neither but I still do it". I leaned in after a pause, pressing my lips to Kurosaki's. To be honest, the salty taste of...myself lingered on his tongue, but I didn't care. "Hey, wait a minute". Kurosaki said, pulling away suddenly. "Doesn't that taste bad?" I shook my head, lying. "You get used to it". "I guess. It's salty but it's yours so I don't mind swallowing it". "Really? Wanna go again?" I joked, making Kurosaki laugh. I took that as a no. 

"Lay down. It's your turn". I said, gently shoving Kurosaki onto his back. He didn't resist. I pulled away his pants and boxers. He was a little hard again. I would just have to make it even harder. "Hey, Kizami?" "Hm...?" I gave a grunt of aknowledgement, looking up to Kurosaki's face as I held one of his legs apart from the other. "...I love you". He said with a relaxed smile. Kurosaki may have been tipsy, but I knew that he meant it. "I love you, too. Now, just relax". Kurosaki gave a nod. I held one of his legs by the bend of his knee. Due to my strength I managed to raise it far enough so that I could see his enterance without breaking a sweat. I used my right set of fingers, pushing one inside slowly. "Mn, nn, nnm~...hmph...mmph...na-ah, haa...haa...". When I pushed my finger in as far as it could go, I stopped for a moment. This was our first time having sex in two weeks so it would hurt us both when the time came. I had to take my time and let Kurosaki get used to every little movement. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Hmn-hm. K-keep going". I moved my finger in and out at a steady pace, feeling Kurosaki suck it in unintentionally every time I wiggled my finger inside again. His moans died down into panting. He was getting used to it already. "Want another?" I recieved a nod. Pushing another finger inside, Kurosaki's moans started up again. "Uh-uhhn! Uh-uhn! Nn! Mnn! Haa, haa, aa, ahh...". Kurosaki cheeks reddened as I moved my fingers in and out at a faster pace, rubbing the tips against his walls. "Ma, ah, haa, a-yah! Haa, haa! Mm, mn, nn, ha-hya-ah-aah!" Kurosaki arched his back at least once, his toes curling up and his fingers desperately grabbing the bedsheets once I forced in a third finger. 

His voice...Just hearing his voice was making me feel hot in the pit of my stomach again. Kurosaki was getting hard, too. His erection was slowly standing up again as I fingered his sensitive insides. I wanted him to feel good. That repeated in my head like I had taken an oath. Just like the oath that I was planning to take tonight. To make Kurosaki happy for the rest of his life. I leaned my head down, slicking my tongue along the head of his cock, making it twitch. "Nya-ah! No! N-noo...haa, n-not...th-there, too! Haa! Hah, aah, Kizami!" Kurosaki grabbed my hair with both hands as I took in his whole erection into my mouth, quickly moving my head and sucking in the same rhythm as my fingers. Kurosaki's words definitely didn't match his actions as he began moving his hips and getting the best of both worlds. He must have been in total ecstacy. I wished that I could see his beautiful face. "Nya-aah! Ah! Haa! Hah! Ah! Kiza-ah! Aaah! Ah! Na! Aa! So soft...Your mouth...is so so-soft!" He had such a gorgeous voice, though. Kurosaki leaked, his fluids escaping the corners of my lips and running down my chin. It was warm and thick, meaning that he has not been masturbating either. I chuckled accidentally at the thought, sending vibrations through the shaft and making Kurosaki cry out. "Hyaah! Ah! Aah! Haa, haa, ah! Mnnn, nn, Kizami, I'm going to...again-wahh! I'm coming!" Kurosaki thrust his hips up, hard, giving me the signal to pull away from his orgasm. "Haa-aahn! Aaah! Haa, haa, haah...". I wiped my chin of any residue that got on my lips. I finally got to see Kurosaki's face. His face was red, his eyes watery, a saliva string sliding down his chin. He looked out of it, exhausted, aroused. I pulled out my fingers finally, seeing that they were also covered in residue. Did I do too much? 

"Kurosaki, are you okay to continue? Do you want to stop for tonight?" He shook his head, stubbornly. "No, no...I want to...keep going, for you". Kurosaki smiled at me, reaching his arms out to me. I accepted, leaning down for him to wrap his arms around my neck. We kissed, our tongue once again pushing against eachother and exchanging saliva. We panted against eachothers faces as we kissed, our hearts racing and our blood pumping. I didn't feel this way since our very first time. It was such a rush, just like now. I pulled away from the kiss, holding Kurosaki's legs far apart. "Okay...I'm going to enter. We'll take our time. Tell me if it's painful and I can give you a minute to catch your breath". "O-okay. I'm ready". Kurosaki's arms never left my neck. They stayed there for support as his back was already bent to gain more access for myself. I looked where I was going, guiding the tip inside slowly. Feeling the heat for the first time in two weeks was strange. I panted, feeling the tight space become tighter as I dug my way through. It was worse for Kurosaki. He tilted his head back, panting and moaning as the burning sensation filled him up. "Hnya-aa! Haa, aah, hah, haah! Ah!" I stopped for a moment, feeling my own pain as I had pushed at least half inside. It was a long struggle to even push the tip in, but I managed half. "Mn...nnm...haa, haa, ah, haah...Kizami...". "Kurosaki...Are you okay? That's a dumb question-I know, but...". "I'm fine. Just a little sore. I forgot how b-big you are". Kurosaki forced another smile, trying to hide his pain and discomfort. I leaned down, kissing his cheek but also accidentally pushing a little more inside. "Hnyn! Nn! Nah, haa...". "Sorry. Just a little more, okay? I already feel like I'm going to come if I move anymore, but...". "It's okay. Please continue. I can bear with it". I touched our foreheads together in comfort, beginning to move my hips forward again. "Hm-mn! Nn-nah-ah! Aah! Haa! Haah! Aaah!" Kurosaki's cries rang out in my ears, but I was bearing with it like how he was bearing with this pain. I groaned and grunted, feeling the intense heat swallow every inch of my penis. "It...It keeps sucking me i-in. M-more...haah...Just a little m-more...ah, ahh...". Eventually I shoved everything in and stopped at my testicals, feeling Kurosaki twitch and squeeze around me. I rested my forehead right beside Kurosaki's head as he panted. I really wanted to move but I had to be patient for Kurosaki. He was in enough pain already. "Kizami, yo-you can move. I-I don't mind. Please, m-move!" It was unexpected. Kurosaki really wanted me to move too. Well, this wasn't our first time. We had plenty of practice over the years that we've been lovers. 

I raised myself up a little, holding Kurosaki's legs apart still. "Okay, here I go. Gh-nnn!" I pulled out, but not completely. I took a moment when only the tip was inside before slowly pushing myself back in. "Haa-na-ahn! Aah! Ha! Aa!" Kurosaki arms fell right back onto the bed as he made a desperate reach for the bedsheets for support, grabbing them and clutching them. I pulled back and then thrust back in over and over, continuing to go at a faster pace as I went. With every thrust going back in, I felt like Kurosaki was sucking me in deeper, clenching around the shaft. I panted heavily to every sensation, letting out a moan as Kurosaki tightened around me. "Hmn, nn, na-ha, hah, ah, ahh, aah! Ah! Ah! Haa, haa! Haa! Ah!" A series of moans and cries escaped Kurosaki's lips as I moved in and out, motivating me to go faster. I eventually lost control and began thrusting hard and fast, slamming deeply within Kurosaki. "Hyah! Ah! Aah! Haa! Haa! Aahn! Ahn! N-no! Noo! So...r-rough! Agh! Aahn! Nah! Aah!" "Sorry. I'm, ah, at my limit...gah....Fuck...ah, ahh, ah! Aah!" "Nah! Ah! Ah! Ahn! AH-AAH!" Kurosaki arched his back, moaning loudly. I must have hit his prostate. "Gyah! Ah! Th-there! Right there! More! Mooore!" "Haa, haa! Does it feel good? Gah, aah...God, you're leaking like crazy. There's so...much. Ah, aah! aa!" Kurosaki was. His cock was spilling so much while crying out and moaning in pleasure. "Hnah! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Kizami-ah! It-it feels g-goo-oh! Ooh! So good!" My hips were starting to ache from thrusting so roughly but my manhood felt amazing. It twitched and shivered inside, leaking itself. Kurosaki began stroking himself to add to the pile of pleasure that was filling him up. "Nn! Mn-nah-ah! Ahhh! Kizami, I'm coming! C-coming-hyah! Gah! Aaaah! Uwaah!" His cock finally erupted, forcing out splatters of semen onto his chest and stomach. I continued to thrust hard and rapidly until I got my own climax. "Gah! Ah! Ahh! Coming! I'm coming, too! Ah! Aaah! Uwa-aaaaah!" My climax exploded inside, panting heavily and in a daze from my orgasm. I pulled out, groaning. "Nnn...nhah, haa, haah...Kurosaki...". Tears had fallen from his eyes, but he forced a smile when I called his name. He was so exhausted. "Kizami...That was...". He didn't finish. Instead of finishing then, Kurosaki wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a deep and breathless kiss. I even had to pull away and gasp for air as if I was drowning. My mind was blank and my body was cooling down. I collapsed next to my lover in a heap. He crawled next to me and rested his head on my chest. He sighed deeply. "God, it's hot...". "It's winter". I pointed out, making Kurosaki chuckle. "Haha, I know. Crazy, huh?" 

I lay under the covers of our bed, tired and finally clean after what just happened. Kurosaki exited the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He tossed it into the laundry basket by the bathroom before climbing into bed with me. He snuggled into me, nuzzling his face into my chest with a soft moan. "Mn...Tonight was amazing. Really amazing". He looked up at me with a smile. "This was so worth waiting two weeks. You still surprise me in wonderful ways". "You too, Kurosaki. I really loved tonight. I'm glad that you did, too". We managed to sober up after bathing so this was now the time. Tonight wasn't perfect yet. "Kurosaki, I, uh...I would really like to experience more nights like this with you. It was special and passionate and sexy. But I always feel that special around you. That will never change". "Aw, Kizami". "I just...I want you know how much I love you". I took a deep breath, leaning over to the bedside table next to me and reaching for the drawer. "Kizami...?" I pulled out the box and presented it to Kurosaki. When he saw it, he covered his mouth with both hands and gasped. "Oh my god...". He muttered, excited. "Kurosaki, I want to cherish and love you for the rest of our lives". I opened up the box and revealed the ring. "Kurosaki, will you marry me?" Kurosaki lowered his hands from his face, tears forming in his eyes. I never thought that he would react like this. I was prepared for a no, but not this. Kurosaki was a strong person. Was this a bad reaction? Was he so taken aback that he didn't know what to do? I panicked a little. That is until he finally answered, sniffling. "...Y-yes". He mumbled. "Y-yeah...Yes, of course I'll marry you". I was speechless then. I even felt lumps form in my throat. "Really? Are you sure?" "Yes. Of course. Of course I want to marry you, idiot". Kurosaki cupped both my cheeks, touching our foreheads together. I kissed him again and again, trying to coax him out of his happy tears. My eyes were even watering...No. I was crying. Me, crying. Pulling away, I took out the ring, holding Kurosaki's hand and sliding the ring onto the correct finger. He kissed me again. "I love you, Kizami". "I love you, Kurosaki. More than anything". I hugged Kurosaki tightly, rolling him onto his back as I cuddled him securely. He buried his face in my shoulder, still hiccuping. "I love you so much". I muttered. "Me too...". 

That night, we talked eachother to sleep. Kurosaki was so excited that he was already planning ahead with me. I told him that we would go over it when the time came. He just smiled and apologised for getting ahead of himself, embarrassed. But it wad nice to hear him so excited about it. Even if it would have to be a civil partnership. Kurosaki said that it didn't matter, just as long as we could exchange vows and kiss at the end. We didn't need anything huge or fancy, just as long as we were together. What would come after, we couldn't know. But as long as I had Kurosaki and that we were both happy, I was happy. Tomorrow would be a new start for us, a new chapter. I couldn't wait to wake up and see Kurosaki next to me, holding onto me with his trademark smile on his lips. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing thiiiis! Kurozamiiiiiii! Um, I do have a few ideas for more pairings from the Byakuden group such as Kizami x Tohko, Shimada x Tohko, maybe Fukuroi x Mitsuki. I'll do those next and give Kurozami a break in the one-shots. But I do also have an idea for a Kurozami smut were Kizami is uke for the first time...WHAT. So, yeah. That will probably end up happening and I don't know what people will think of it. We shall see. We. Shall. See. Thanks for reading. Hope this was just as cute as all the others. Bye.
> 
> (By the way, I bet that some of you forgot that Kizami was planning to propose about halfway into the sex scene. It gets so heated that you forget the whole point of the story).


End file.
